


I just wanted to let you know that I think you’re beautiful

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [8]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: 100 word prompt from Tumblr





	I just wanted to let you know that I think you’re beautiful

Rowan walked into his living room carrying flowers and a box of hazelnut chocolates.

Aelin was on the couch their 3 week old daughter bundled on her chest. Her dirty hair was piled in a messy bun, her face tired.

She peeked one eye open. Her face was surprised when she tapped her phone, checking the time.

“You’re home early,” she said then she saw what he held. “Did I forget an anniversary or something?”

“No, no.” Rowan said after he kissed her forehead, “A little something because I just wanted to let you know that I think you’re beautiful.”


End file.
